


A Mountie, A Half-Wolf, and Two Detectives Called Ray

by Wagnetic



Category: due South
Genre: Domestic, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 14:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wagnetic/pseuds/Wagnetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're a strange little multi-species pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mountie, A Half-Wolf, and Two Detectives Called Ray

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seascribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seascribe/gifts).



After the first couple of times Fraser calls to one of them from the other room, it becomes abundantly clear that he needs a way of differentiating between them when he can’t make eye contact. Of course Ray Vecchio suggests that Fraser should refer to Ray Kowalski as “Stan,” and Kowalski tells Vecchio to go fuck himself. From there, the conversation devolves into the inevitable battle of double entendres until Fraser magnanimously declares that they are both welcome to have their way with him. Needless to say, they don’t figure out a system that night.

Eventually Fraser decides that it’s easiest to call them by their surnames when necessary, but mostly he just thinks of them as his Rays. It still sends a little shiver of warmth through him when he uses the possessive pronoun. They are his: his dearest friends, his lovers, his family. He’s more than happy to be theirs too. Dief insists that all three humans are in fact _his_ , but in the end it’s a moot point. They all belong to each other. They’re a strange little multi-species pack: a Mountie, a half-wolf, and two detectives called Ray.

Sleeping arrangements also prove to be a bit unconventional, as one might expect from their odd little family. Dief has a perfectly nice dog bed but he claims to find it demeaning and he sleeps on the couch nine nights out of ten. As for the humans, no one really has a designted side or section of the extra large bed, so their sleeping arrangements generally depend on which of them goes to bed first or on what positions they end up in once they’ve all collapsed after sex. The positions they wake up in are even more varied, since Ray Kowalski has a tendency to squirm around in his sleep.

Once Fraser woke in the middle of the night to find Kowalski’s head resting on Vecchio’s chest and Kowalski’s legs tangled up with his own. Sometimes Vecchio complains that Kowalski has kicked him in his sleep and demands recompense in the form of sexual favors. Fraser scolds him for this immoral behavior, but nevertheless, he’s perfectly content to watch. Sometimes he makes his own demands of Vecchio afterwards, so that Vecchio might understand Kowalski’s point of view and see the error of his ways. Of course it only encourages him. Under duress (Kowalski teasing endlessly with his long, agile fingers) Fraser will admit that this was the true purpose of the exercise all along.

Of course they have their spats and petty grievances and living together isn’t always easy, but Fraser wouldn’t give it up for anything. Maybe their lives are a little odd, but they’re all a little odd anyway and it seems to work out for them just fine. In fact, it’s wonderful.


End file.
